Exutoire
by Rincevent
Summary: Même les héros ont leur jardin secret.


**Titre** : Exutoire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

L'eau était toujours trop chaude, mais c'était sa préférence. Il ne fallait que quelques minutes pour que la salle de bain se transforme en étuve. L'aération tournait à plein régime. Heureusement que quelqu'un d'autre payait l'eau et l'électricité. C'était l'avantage d'avoir des amis très riches. Le grand miroir était couvert de buée. Il avait toujours aimé cette atmosphère chargée d'humidité. Trop d'années à supporter la sécheresse et la soif, sans doute. Un gémissement le rappela à ce qu'il faisait. Affermissant sa prise sur les hanches, il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et déclencha de nouveaux gémissements.

On lui avait dit qu'il était un héros. On lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait sauvé l'humanité. On louait sa bonté et sa générosité. Tout ceci le flattait et le mettait mal à l'aise en même temps. Il savait, lui, qu'en son for intérieur résidait un être répugnant. Il s'entrainait encore quand ça lui était arrivé la première fois. Il faisait déjà nuit et il avait vu passer une silhouette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivie, mais quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait simplement soulager un besoin naturel... son corps avait réagi sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi. Il avait été tellement fasciné qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les nuages poussés par le vent avaient laissé la lune l'éclairer. Elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait reconnu. Elle aurait dû le tuer selon les règles antiques. Au lieu de ça, elle avait enlevé son masque, et l'avait embrassé. L'émotion avait été la plus forte et il avait dû aller se changer.

C'était devenu comme une drogue. Il ne pouvait se voiler la face sur ce qu'il était, mais il craignait par-dessus tout de décevoir les autres. Eux ne pensaient certainement qu'à leur mission. Petit à petit, il avait multiplié les rendez-vous nocturnes, et ils avaient perdu leur virginité ensemble. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'elle était nettement plus folle de lui que lui d'elle. Mais ils avaient continué à se voir. Lui parce qu'il aimait ça au-delà de tout, elle parce qu'elle disait ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui. Alors quand il avait obtenu son armure et était retourné au Japon, elle avait mis les bouchées double pour pouvoir le retrouver. Et quand elle avait enfin pu obtenir une armure, son amour était partit combattre et n'en était revenu que grièvement blessé.

Il aimait regarder le savon couler sur son dos, descendant plus vite lorsqu'elle se redressait en haletant. C'était toujours pareil. Elle n'était pas très vocale, mais lui était toujours silencieux. Ça lui allait bien, il aimait entendre sa voix lorsqu'ils le faisaient. Leurs entrainements respectifs avaient fait d'eux des athlètes qui ne se fatiguaient pas, et ça avait ses avantages se dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait et passait les bras autour de son cou. Ses cheveux mouillés et collés à sa peau, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille, sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Elle était un secret bien gardé. Ou plutôt, la nature de leur relation l'était. Aux yeux de tous, il n'avait pour elle qu'une amitié platonique. Enfin c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire croire. Peut-être que personne n'était vraiment dupe. Ce serait quand même surprenant. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ses frères n'avaient pas de relations allant au-delà du flirt timide. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, du reste. Comment des enfants élevés et entrainés pour être soldats et éviter la mort pouvaient-ils débuter une relation normale avec qui que ce soit ? Ils étaient encore bien jeunes, de toute façon. Ou simplement pas intéressés. Lui-même avait l'impression de n'être mû que par ça. Sans doute avait-il un problème. Dès qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver, ils passaient des heures entières au lit. Il se sentait parfois très mal à l'idée de se servir d'elle pour assouvir ses pulsions, quand bien même elle lui avait dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle l'aimait aussi pour ça.

Elle jouit avec force, lui criant dans l'oreille, puis reprit ses esprit et le fit s'allonger dans la douche spacieuse. Son visage empourpré le rassurait. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle se force à lui faire plaisir, au détriment du sien. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus aucune retenue ni aucun tabou. Était-ce bien digne de chevaliers protégeant l'humanité ? Il se sentait... impur. Impur quand il la désirait. Impur quand ils continuaient même en étant exténués. Impur quand ils faisaient... certaines choses. Il se disait souvent qu'il n'était qu'une bête, un animal incapable de se retenir. Il était parfois choqué de leur propre luxure, et pourtant il s'y jetait à cœur et à corps perdu, comme aujourd'hui. Pour oublier. Pour se rassurer.

Pourquoi avait-il été choisi ? Lui si abject, si primaire, comment avait-on pu l'estimer plus digne que le reste de l'humanité ? En repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu, un frisson le parcourut. Elle le remarqua et s'en inquiéta sans le montrer. Elle avait l'habitude de le retrouver traumatisé et aux portes de la mort. L'angoisse l'avait étouffée à de nombreuses reprises, avant que son soleil ne lui soit rendu momentanément. Et comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient leur désir et leur plaisir étaient décuplés. Elle savait qu'il se tourmentait pour rien, et s'efforçait de l'apaiser autant qu'elle le pouvait. La vie était suffisamment courte, encore plus quand on était chevalier, alors pourquoi se torturer les méninges ? Elle se mit à lui faire quelque chose qu'il adorait spécialement, et sourit en l'entendant respirer lourdement. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être une fille dépravée ou perverse, mais simplement une jeune femme qui aimait son homme et qui le lui montrait bien. Quand bien même il refusait d'admettre ses sentiments pour elle.

Alors qu'il admirait le corps de son amante et plongeait les yeux dans son regard brûlant, il se demanda s'il aurait la force de la rejeter. Pas physiquement, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème, mais sentimentalement. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait incapable de s'éloigner d'elle. Et pourtant il continuerait toujours à faire passer sa mission avant tout. Mais s'il revenait, il savait qu'elle serait là, à l'attendre. Et qu'il accourrait ventre à terre pour la retrouver. Les mouvements de son bassin se faisaient désormais plus amples alors qu'elle ondulait sur lui. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent progressivement, et elle atteint le ciel une fois de plus, juste après lui. Lorsque ce fut finit, elle lui caressa la joue. C'était toujours à ce moment qu'il culpabilisait. C'était toujours là qu'elle le rassurait. C'était là et seulement là qu'elle pouvait l'embrasser sans qu'il n'essaie de la fuir.

\- ... Pardon.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était fantastique.  
\- Je... je t'ai souillée...  
\- Non, mon cœur. Je serais toujours à toi. _Yours... ever_.  
\- C'est ironique que tu me dises ça, à moi.  
\- Mais il n'empêche que c'est vrai.

Le couple resta sous la douche, cette fois pour l'utiliser normalement, puis quitta l'appartement mis à sa disposition et se sépara une fois de plus.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai eu la confirmation que mademoiselle Saori est réapparue au Sanctuaire, ainsi que Seiya.  
\- Je sais.  
\- ... Je reviendrais vite.  
\- J'espère bien.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, June. Il ne devrait rien m'arriver.  
\- Tu dis toujours ça, Shun. Et tu emportes toujours ton armure.

Il s'éloigna un peu mais se retourna en l'entendant l'appeler.

\- Shun !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas impur. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tes frères ne se moqueront pas de toi parce que tu as une petite amie.

Shun rougit, l'air embarrassé.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour leur dire. Est-ce qu'on peut attendre encore un peu ?

June soupira et haussa les épaules. Là aussi, c'était toujours la même chose.


End file.
